International Airspace
by captainharsya23
Summary: When Gilbert found an abandoned boy in a park, sniffling with Gilbird trying to calm the boy down, he knew that he's in for a hell of a ride. No one is ready for what's going to come. Rewrite of A Sky Full of Star by TheDarknessOfHeaven23


**Chapter One: SOS**

Gilbert should have known better. He was thousands of years old, for fuck's sake. He had seen everything that the world could offer, it's best and it's worst. And through all those time, from the moment a small group of human called a small part of the Baltic Coast as their homeland, Gilbert knew that he was never supposed to be attached to any human.

He's an immortal. As long as he didn't give up his immortality, his status as a "Nation" like so many had before him, there's no end for him in sight. Humans are not immortal. They will age and die, an inescapable fact that had been the foundation of how immortals like him interact with humans.

Yet there he was, sitting with a sniffling brunette on a bench of a park that he doesn't even remember the name of. It had been by complete coincidence that he passed through the park. Gilbird, his trusted little companion, the bird that he had asked a powerful witch back in the 6th century to make immortal, had flown off again.

Normally, Gilbert wouldn't be so worried about the bird. After all, it could always come back to him anytime it wanted. Gilbert had ensured that through some use of magic that pretty much bonded Gilbird to him. But the fact that his pet (more like a familiar, really) sent out something like a distress signal.

That normally only happened when someone he cared about (Which can be narrowed down to Ludwig, Feliciano, Roderich, and Elizaveta) is in danger. That, or his bird is just plain distressed for one reason or another.

Imagine the albino's surprise that when he arrived, what he found was a sniffling brunette with Gilbird who seemed to be trying it's best to calm the boy down. Gilbert knew that his pet have a conscience, something he learned when the bird practically shunned him for an entire century after he turned on his own people, on the Old Prussians, and instead sided with the German invaders. (They promised him a home, a family for him to belong to. They had kept their promise, and Gilbert never looked back even though Raivis and Toris never have quite forgiven him*).

But why, out of all people, out of all time, after hundreds of years of bloodbath and countless death, Gilbird would suddenly decide an admittedly cute Japanese boy worthy of its attention, and by extension, Gilbert's help?

Then again, Gilbird have a habit of picking special people, those who will bring enormous changes to the world or people who simply will become his best friend. Now that he thought about it, didn't Gilbird approached someone pretty similar to the boy once?

"Say, who is your name boy?" Gilbert asked in Japanese. It's a good thing he and Kiku are friends, otherwise he would never have bothered to learn Japanese, even if they are allies in a certain war that shall not be named.

Through the sniffles, the boy answered. "Tsu-Tsunayoshi Sawada."

It was then followed by some more questioning as the boy sniffles quieted down, and Gilbert quickly found out that the boy is only five. He had went with his family to Italy for a vacation, and five days before, he was taken by his father to the park and was left alone. His father never returned, and the only reason he's still alive is because a kindly old man had given him some bread and water three days before. Which explained why the boy looked so pale and tired. It's a small blessing that it's only March, which meant the weather is mostly pleasant.

Gilbert debated with himself on what should he do. On one hand, he could bring the kid to the police and explained the situation. But if he did so, there's two way it could have ended, with the boy ended up in foster care and likely got lost in the system, or returned to his family. Neither is good for the boy, since it's easy to deduce that the boy's family had abandoned him.

Not to mention, Gilbird is pretty much staring him down as if to say "Take the damn boy in".

Gilbert had to admit, it will be very unawesome of him to just left the boy to die. Not to mention Gilbird liked the boy, which is something really rare and could only meant that the boy is somehow special.

"Say, I lived not far from here." Which is true. Even though his house is in Germany, he spent most of his time in Feliciano's house anyway, since they are dating and all. "You can stay awhile, maybe until we could find your parents?" Now, that one is a lie. Gilbert knew damn well that the boy's parent wouldn't come back.

It seemed to brightened the boy up a little, and the boy nodded. "I-I guess? Y-You looked like a nice man and my feeling tells me to trust you..."

"Kesesese~ of course I'm a good guy! I'm not just nice, I'm awesome!" Gilbert gloated, and the boys smiled at him. Gilbert swore his heart skipped a little when he saw him smile. Holy shit the boy is cute.

Gilbert then offered his hand as he stood up, and when the boy accepted it, Gilbert felt suddenly overwhelmed. It was only through his hundred years old mental and physical discipline that he didn't fall.

"What the fuck-" Gilbert gasped, and the boy looked at him concerned. "I-Is something wrong?"

Gilbert stared at the boy in amazement, then at Gilbird who almost looked smug. He remembered it now. The last time he felt something like that was around 200 years ago, in Palermo. A blond teen, which now he was sure the boy in front of his is the spitting image of, with a warm smile and Sky flame so powerful just a touch with him was enough to intoxicate the nation.

"Holy shit." Gilbert whispered. Now he knew he had no choice but to bring the boy with him, to Feliciano. A five years old with a Sky flame so powerful and harmony element that intoxicating only have two fate: Die before they could achieve greatness, or be someone who changed the world. It had been so long since Gilbert met anyone with a sky flame so damn powerful and as vast as the sky itself. He will be damned if he let the boy to die, or worse, lead down the wrong path. Looks like Gilbird have made a brilliant catch.

Gilbert assured the boy that nothing is wrong and lead the boy to follow him.

'No wonder Gilbird was attracted to the boy.' Gilbert thought to himself. 'A flame that powerful is basically a beacon for anything with flame or magic sensitivity.'

As a nation, his sense of flame and magic is considerably dulled outside of his own land, which explained why he couldn't immediately sense the boy's flame. But Feliciano will definitely sense the boy from miles away, and the only reason he hadn't was because the Italian was somewhere in Milan, and not in his home in Verona.

Even now, as Gilbert held the boy's hand in his, he had to use his own flame to keep the boy's flame from practically invading his body. The boy needed to control his flame, otherwise he's going to be in constant danger from other flame sensitives with less than noble intention. It's a damn miracle that in the five days that the boy was alone, the first flame sensitive creature to came across him is Gilbird.

Gilbert took the boy to his car, a BMW that he brought from Germany after he realized that the only thing more luxurious than Feliciano's taste in cars is the Italian's taste in fashion. He looked to his watch 3:30 PM. Feliciano won't be back until seven, which meant he could get the boy to eat and clean himself up before Feliciano returned. He just hoped the boy liked sausage and bread because Gilbert didn't trust himself enough to cook anything other than some sausage sandwich.

Throughout their journey in the car, Gilbert made small talks with the boy to glean some more information about the boy. He lived in a small town called Namimori in Japan (He made a note to himself to call Kiku later, since the Japanese representation undoubtedly will be able to know more), a twin older brother called Natsu, and is afraid of dogs. Gilbert winced at the last part, reminded of the three huge dogs that he called his pets back at Feliciano's home. Like Gilbird, the dogs are also magic but much younger, taken in by him in the 1800s and helped by Arthur to turn immortal by linking them to his own life force, which as a nation, is basically infinite as long as there are humans inhabiting his land.

"Well, I'm sure I can show you how awesome dogs are." Gilbert assured the boy, who seemed to relax a little at his assurance. In the meantime, Gilbird kept the boy entertained.

After around a rather dangerous twenty minutes ride (For the life of him, Gilbert could never be used to the chaos that is Italian traffic), they finally arrived on Feliciano's home.

The boy practically gaped at the small mansion that is Feliciano's house. Gilbert found it a bit excessive, but what part of Feliciano isn't? Feliciano, being Venice's representation first and foremost, is a commerce genius and owned plenty of assets under state proxies because technically nations couldn't own a property due to the complication of an immortal whose existence the government hid from the populace owning anything that need official documentation.

"What do you think, my boyfriend's house is awesome right?" Gilbert asked the boy as he helped the boy out of the car. The boy nodded enthusiastically, amazed by the size and glamour that the mansion exudes. "Say, your name is admittedly a bit of a mouthful, what else can I call you other than Tsunayoshi?"

The boy smiled (and Gilbert swore the boy could probably took over the whole damn world with that smile alone) and replied cheerfully, "Tsuna! You can call me Tsuna!"

"How fitting." Gilbert mused out loud as he took the boy inside the mansion. They had plenty of eating to be done.

"I'm pretty sure I have nothing to explain." Gilbert stated easily, gesturing to the sleeping child.

Feliciano sighed in exasperation. "I can literally feel the reason why you took the boy in. The only explanation I needed is how the boy's family agreed."

Gilbert scowled. "They didn't need to. The boy is abandoned, left in the park probably to die."

"What?" Feliciano's blood ran cold when he heard Gilbert's explanation. Just one glance at the boy and one feel of the boy's flame easily told him that the boy is definitely Giotto's descendant. No other explanation is needed. What the hell happened to Vongola?

"You heard me." Gilbert nodded. "The boy is Japanese and I already called Kiku. He said he'll come in three days after a business with Alfred is done."

Feliciano rubbed the temple of his nose. Yeah, no doubt the boy is Giotto's descendant. He remembered the blond escaping to Japan after handing the Vongola throne to Ricardo. The last time he checked, Vongola's line of succession should have been pretty secure since the Ninth have plenty of sons that got along in general, which meant the boy shouldn't even be a threat to the succession. So why...?

"Wait, did the boy have a brother?" Feliciano asked, dreading the answer.

Gilbert nodded, and Feliciano groaned. Of course. The boy's parents must have realized that the boy have awakened his flame at such young age. Which meant that they are flame aware, which pretty much meant that the boy belonged to a family with mafia ties, one that is aware of the boy's potential to be a claimant to Vongola's throne.

Now, with what he knew, Feliciano was down to three options on the reason the boy's parents abandoned him. If the boy's parents are working for Vongola, there's a chance that Vongola ordered them to dispose the boy to make sure he never become a threat. The other options are that they are afraid that the boy will become a beacon for danger, which might suggest that the boy's parents lived a fairly civil live. And the last one being that it's all a coincidence which is very unlikely.

"This is Giotto's descendant." Feliciano huffed in exasperation, and Gilbert's eyes widened in understanding. "No doubt about it."

"I knew it." Gilbert exclaimed, immediately regretting it when the boy stirred in his sleep.

"We'll need to wait for Kiku, since he's the only one that can give us more insight to the boy's past." Feliciano continued. After all, nations have the unique power to learn the complete history of one of their own, which meant that Kiku can easily trace the boy's parents and gain knowledge about them. "For now, we'll take care of him here. I believe you tell Kiku to keep this a secret from others?"

"Of course." Gilbert replied. Having other nations knew about the existence of an such a powerful sky that also happened to be abandoned will be a headache, since there's no doubt they will want to meet the boy. Not to mention the boy's connection to one of the Tri-Ni-Sette's founders...

"Just a warning though." Gilbert added, which earned him a confused look from Feliciano. "Cover your eyes when he's about to smile. It's that bright."

 **A/N: Hello! In case you haven't seen the summary, yes, this is a rewrite of A Sky Full of Star. I lost the password to my old account, which resulted in me having to make a new account to post the rewrite.**

 **Some note:**

 *** In case you're wondering, Raivis (Latvia) and Toris (Lithuania), are technically Gilbert's brothers before any of the Germans were because the Old Prussians were Baltic before the Baltic Crusade happened. Gilbert chose to abandon the Baltics in favour of the Germans, hence Gilbird being mad at him.**

 **Favorite and follow this if you like it and leave reviews. Also this story is not Beta-ed. The grammar died like real men.**


End file.
